Colorful Heart
by Sakiie
Summary: Une petite fiction courte d'un seul chapitre au sujet de mon OTP. :3 Très basique, mais bon, si vous en voulez plus un jour, j'en ferais une avec chapitres avec plaisir !


Satoshi jeta un oeil à la fenêtre. On était au début de décembre et il n'y avait pas encore de neige, il trouvait cela un peu triste, même si en soi l'hiver n'était pas la saison la plus colorée ni la plus enthousiaste. Elle restait tout de même jolie. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser voir un de ses sourires niais de gamin aux idées euphoriques. Ce n'était pas l'ambiance de l'extérieur (même qu'au contraire, elle aurait plus laissée porter à un léger air triste tant elle était grise), mais plutôt le fait de voir Oreki non loin du portail. Le damoiseau lui avait demandé de l'attendre, même s'il était habituel qu'ils rentrent ensemble. Le truc était qu'il y avait rencontre du conseil d'élèves ce jour là, donc il allait terminer plus tard. En règle normale, il aurait pu passer au club de littérature classique comme il le faisait à chaque fois, mais les circonstances étaient différentes aujourd'hui; il n'y avait pas de rencontre. Sûrement parce que Chitanda n'était pas présente et qu'Ibara devait se charger du comptoir de la bibliothèque, m'enfin. Il avait une petite pensée pour Chitanda qui avait dû s'enrhumer, ce qui n'était pas étonnant à cette période de l'année. Même lui couvrait un petit rhume.

Il attendit que les autres membres du conseil soient partis avant de pouvoir partir. Il ferma la lumière et la porte comme il fallait avant de lever le camp. Le jeune homme resta calme les quelques premières secondes avant de se précipiter telle une tornade dans les escaliers. Le damoiseau songeait à si « attendre » entrait dans la catégorie de trucs faisant perdre de l'énergie à Oreki. Il secoua un peu la tête, ça ne devait pas, sinon il ne serait pas resté là. Pareil pour le club, en temps normal on aurait pu croire que cela le fatiguait. C'était peut-être le cas, mais Satoshi savait bien qu'il faisait cela pour Chitanda et dans un sens, cela lui déplaisait un peu. Malgré son enthousiasme général, il restait humain avec des sentiments humains, donc cette petite once de jalousie (même si toute petite, vraiment toute petite) était normale; il ne s'en inquiétait donc pas particulièrement. Il enfila rapidement ses chaussures, sa veste et son écharpe et sortit de l'école en courant.

_-EHOOOOOOOOOOH OREKI-CHOU !_ S'exclama-t-il en un cri enfantin et joyeux, pour ne pas changer de son habitude. Même que voir Satoshi déprimé aurait été tiré de l'impossible, enfin, presque. Il était tout l'opposé d'Oreki, qui lui était distant, voir peut-être un peu froid. Il n'aimait pas dépenser son énergie, contrairement à l'autre damoiseau qui n'hésitait pas à se débarrasser de celle-ci lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. Ils étaient des opposés total, mais on disait que les opposés étaient fais pour s'entendre, non ? De plus, c'était bien mieux ainsi, comme cela ils avaient toujours à apprendre de l'autre, même s'ils se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps.

Oreki ne faisait que rouler des yeux en entendant le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas la force de répliquer. Ou bien il était juste paresseux, très paresseux. Et puis bon, il savait qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire contre les manières de Satoshi, il avait toujours été ainsi. Même qu'il trouvait cela un peu attachant, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de dire ceci, sûrement une forme d'ego. Un jour, peut-être qu'il répliquera, mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, il avait de l'énergie à économiser et c'était totalement vital. Il lui fit un signe de main en guise de salutation.

_-Et puis, la réunion ?_

Satoshi ralentit un peu le pas avant de lui répondre, toujours en souriant.

_-Comme d'habitude ! On a examiné les affiches de club voir si elles étaient conformes et discuté à propos de peut-être futures activités parascolaires !_

Il tournait autour d'Oreki avant de reprendre le pas de marche pour sortir de la zone de l'école. Il lui jeta un regard avant de regarder vers le ciel. Allait-il neiger ? Il espérait que oui, sinon ce qu'il tentait de faire n'allait pas marcher (enfin, oui cela pourrait, mais l'ambiance ne serait pas au rendez-vous) et ceci serait un peu triste.

_-Je vois…_ affirma-t-il avec son ton de voix habituel. Certains pourraient croire qu'il se foutait de leur gueule, mais c'était tout le contraire.

Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains sentit un flocon lui tomber sur le nez, ce qui l'avait fais loucher. Il leva la tête, avec un grand sourire, et remarqua la blanche danse de quelques flocons tout aussi blancs que leur danse. C'était beau, c'était magique. Tout comme à chaque hiver, en fait, il trouvait ceci tout aussi beau que les cerisiers du printemps, même si c'était largement moins coloré.

_-ARRÊTES, ARRÊTES, ARRÊTES !_ s'exclama-t-il avant de se planter tel un piquet devant Oreki qui lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Il comptait Satoshi heureux qu'il soit sorti de ses pensées assez rapidement, sinon il serait entré en collision avec et vu les centimètres d'écart entre eux, le pauvre aurait probablement manqué d'équilibre.

_-T'as vu la neige ?!,_ lança le jeune homme qui posa les mains sur ses côtes en sautillant.

_-Faut croire que oui… _

Oreki jeta un regard ailleurs.

_-Oh, sois donc plus enthousiaste !_

_-Ça demande trop d'énergie._

Étrangement, il s'attendait un peu, voir beaucoup, à cette réponse. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas pour cette nonchalance, ça lui donnait un certain charme.

_-Et ça va te demander trop d'énergie de courir derrière moi après ça, honey ?_

Il avait un grand sourire taquin au visage avant de se dresser sur le bout des pieds histoire de lui piquer un rapide bisou. Et comme promit, il partit en courant en entraînant avec lui un rire tout aussi taquin que son précédent sourire. Il se retourna quelques fois pour voir sa réaction. Comme il l'avait deviné, il ne courrait pas et se contentait d'avancer en grommelant des trucs qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Enfin, Satoshi était certain qu'Oreki était heureux que Chitanda ne soit pas là pour voir ça, il savait qu'il ressentait sûrement quelque chose pour cette demoiselle aux yeux violets.

Il ralentit un peu le pas et tendit la langue pour attraper un flocon.


End file.
